First Brush With Love
by Swizzerz
Summary: On the set of one of the Gorillaz videos, 2D reminices about a girl he met over a decade ago. This has ties to my current project within the first two years, but you don't have to read that to get this. Rated T:Language,Violence,Teenage boys. bad Summary
1. Meeting

Here's chapter 1 of the story I promised! So here is the story of Stuart Tusspot's first love. Like all else her is the dang disclaimer

Do not own gorillaz, no affiliation, strictly fan made, no financial gain. Etc etc etc.

This story has ties to my other one( which is called In the Past Two Years by the Way) and also foreshadows events in that story and another one i'm working on.

This is rated T for Violence, language, and meanie teenage boys hyuu~! So here we go!

* * *

The poor people are burning in the sun" the singer sang to himself

"I'm fokin burning ova here! Shit where is that fokin director!? Stupid Broad" fumed the bassist.

The drummer looked at him and smirked "Well if you didn't dress up like a Godamn Nazi cracka ass....."

They continued to argue for a few minutes, but 2D didn't pay much attention.

"Stuart!"

The blue haired man looked up and saw a tall woman running in his direction. He got up from his chair but soon found himself in a constricting hug.

"Stuart I missed you so much! It's been to long! Why don't cha keep in touch as much?" questions continued to fire out of her mouth like bullets.

"Erm actually Molly," he adjusted his green helmet, "It's just 2D now."

"Molly rolled eyes indifferently "Fine then...Friggen Singers...."

Molly Sawyer was going to be the director of the video for _Dirty Harry._ Besides being a world class director, she was also 2D's cousin(their mothers are sisters).They stood side by side laughing at whatever story was coming out of her mouth. Just by looking at them you could tell they were related. Molly was a thin framed woman in her mid to late twenties. She was a lot taller than the average woman and had the same colored eyes as 2D well before his run in with Murdoc anyway.

The young director clipped her Reddish-blond hair into a messy bun.

"Alright, let's get this baby movin'!"

* * *

The shoot was long, but it was filled with a lot of laughter. When they were on breaks the band often found themselves playing with the kids on set. Noodle ran along side the kids as Murdoc attacked them with a barrage of super soakers, Rusell somehow turned into an amusement park ride, but 2D hung back with his cousin under the canopy.

"Y'know," Molly spoke mischievously, "The girl with the ascot looks a lot like my best-friend high school."

"Yeh Don't say"

"Do you remember Kyu?"Molly looked at her older cousin.

The blue haired singer took a large gulp of water, "Yeh," then smiled , "I do."

It was December of 1994 and sixteen year old Stuart Tusspot was on his way to his cousin's house. This was the first time he's ever been to America, but unlike his parents, he wasn't freaking out over every little thing the big city had to offer. The teenager leaned his head against the icy window and allowed sleep to take over.

"Ey Stu"

"Wozit Uncle Max?" Stuart answered groggily

" 'ow tall are you now now any way 170? 175-"

"I dunno," he yawned, "I fink bout 178 or sumfink..."

"Damn! You're a tall bloke aren't ya? What are ya feedin' this boy Rachel? Man Stu, wif your looks I bet the ladies go absolutely daft ova ya yeh?"

"Oh yeh sure....." his voice trailed off until he was asleep once more.

After of what seemed only a few seconds, the blue haired bloke was shaken gently by his mother to get out of the van. They were finally here. Stuart got his luggage from the back and trudged into the house like a zombie.

"Stuart, you will be staying in the first room upstairs to the left. Don't try and make too much noise now. The girls are asleep in the room next to yours."

He grunted lightly in response then made his way upstairs in a daze. The sixteen year old threw his duffel bag to the floor and fell into the bed face forward. The flight from Crawley to Fairfax was long; it was filled with turbulence and unforeseen delays. Basically it sucked and he didn't get much sleep. He took a deep breath and allowed sleep to encompass him once more, the last thing he remembered was a lingering floral fragrance followed by a soft warmth. This surprised him at first but his body was too tired to think much about it.

_He saw an angel basked in the pale moonlight of the full moon. Her face was hidden but he knew in his heart she was beautiful. Her mouth opened and a voice like he's never heard before echoed through the night. It had the majestic of a violin with the sweetness of little glockenspiels. Stuart extended his hand to the beauty. She smiled gently and put her hand into his. _

Stuart Tusspot woke up the next day and saw his hand outstretched above him. What a crazy dream.

He lifted his body off the bed slowly and was surprised to find a blue comforter on him. How did that get there? His clothes from the night before were beyond wrinkled and felt weird on his skin, a change of clothes would probably be the best move right now. The blue haired teen took his melodica down stairs and sat on the leather couch. He played a series of melodic chords when he heard the thundering thumps of darting down the stairs.

"STUART!" His cousin Molly threw her long arms around his shoulders. This was his favorite cousin, she moved to Virginia while they were kids and they always kept in touch. He returned the hug politely and smiled

"'ow are yeh Molly?, yeh kind of sound American now"

"Look come 'ere!" Molly excitedly beckoned for someone upstairs.

Slowly a petite girl with skin the color of toasted milk came out of hiding. Her emerald eyes sparkled like precious gems behind her "Clark Kent" glasses. A red hair clip secured her loose hairs away from her face; the rest of it was tied into a long braid that reached to about the middle of her back .A small smile formed on her pink lips as she looked at Stuart. .

"This is Kyu, she's a foreign exchange student at my school from Japan!"

Molly was a freshman at a boarding school for the arts in New York City. Her goal in life was to pursue a film career.

"'ello, umm I'm Stuart."He extended a large hand in her direction.

Kyu gently placed her petite hand in his.

"Kyu,"

"Stu is that yew!?" A boisterous woman boomed. It was his Aunt Maddie, Molly's mom. "My gawd lookat 'im e's a man!" She was just like her daugher, spontaneous huggers. "Oh yer Melodica! Lets 'ave a song yeh? And Oh! Kyu!" here blue eyes met Kyu's green, "why don't yeh accompany 'im and play yer guitar yeh?"

"Umm..." Kyu bit her lip to the random request, "alright". She went upstairs and in couple of minutes came back down with an acoustic guitar.

"So..." Stuart looked that Japanese girl curiously, "wot can yew play?"

She stared at her feet nervously, "umm play what you want, I'll match you."

"Really?" he raised an eye brow

Kyuu gave a quick nod and avoided eye contact. Molly glided next to her and whispered something inaudible in her ear.

"Okay" the blue haired teen spoke confidently, "'ere we go. 5,6,7,8" Stuarts closed his eyes and drifted off into his own world. This was second nature to him. His elongated fingers danced on the keys producing a series of chords that melted together marvelously. This was the song his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid. About eight measures later Kyu strummed the guitar with light precision. As simple as it was, there was something about her playing that made his heart swell.

"_Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly" _

This voice wasn't his mother's yet it was still familiar. It was so gentle like the moonlight, but had the intensity of the sun. A strange combination that just fit so perfectly.

"_Black bird singing in the dead of night, Take these sunken eyes and learn to see"_

In his mind was the angel of his dreams basked in the pale blue moonlight once more. Her petite hands brushed the sides of his face gently. It all disappeared in a manner of minutes as he was now in the living room once again.

His eyes felt watery, was he going crazy? Where had the voice come from? Stuart scanned the members of his family and was surprised that they had tears rolling down their face already.

"Oh 'oney," Rachel Tusspot held her hand to her chest lovingly, "that was truly stunning"

Everyone nodded in agreement; they were too overwhelmed at what they just witnessed.

Kyu, quite surprised by the compliment, looked down and fidgeted with her feet timidly.

"thank you Mrs. Tusspot..." her voice squeaked meekly.

Could that really been her?

Stuart struggled how to put this emotion into words. "Yew got quite the voice on yah, It's amazing" His heart felt like it was swollen, warm, and about to burst. A chill glided onto his skin like an inviable wind and set him to an area above the clouds. Yet, it all felt wonderful.

" thank you Stuart." Her head was still looking down in embarrassment. She bit her pink lip lightly, just enough to see she had a slight buck.

The sixteen year old gripped her shoulder assuringly. He suddenly smelled the floral scent from last night and looked at the Japanese girl questioningly . Her eyes met his first time. They lit up excitedly as if trying telling him she knew what he was thinking.

"'ey Kyu," Molly hopped excitedly to her pianist buddy, " My cousin Stu over here, can also play the piano. 'e's really good!"

"Can I hear it?" Kyu eyes met Stuart's once more but then they looked down. Both of their faces turned red in a matter of seconds at what they saw. Stuart threw his hand down quickly and avoided eye contact once again. The room was filled with an awkward silence that lasted for seconds, but it seemed more like an eternity.

"God this can't any worse," Stuart thought to himself.

GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAR

"Damn," he hissed under his breath. What a time for his stomach to go off on him.

To much of his surprise, this action caused Kyu to giggle uncontrollably. He couldn't help himself, he joined in with her, along with everyone else in the room.

The parents already ate so it was just Stuart, Molly and Kyu at the table. The three teenagers joked around and laughed in between bites of left over breakfast. It turns out Kyu was Molly's roommate at the school; she was one of the music students (big surprise there).

Molly's mother put a plate of her traditional candy apples on the table for the teens to enjoy. Stuart and Molly attacked them like carnivorous beasts. His mum tried to make these around Christmas, but nothing could beat Aunt Madison's. He then looked at Kyu happily and offered her a piece.

"umm," she bit her lip again and smiled a big toothy grin. Her pearly white teeth were covered with dark blue braces. The buck teeth were more obvious then.

Way to go dullard

Why didn't he notice that before? Mrs. Tusspoot walked in with an orange bottle in her hand.

"Stuart! You need to take you medication!"

"Oh yeah..." This was really strange. He usually would be suffering from a massive migraine at this point, but he was fine.

"You see 'ow Stu's 'air is all blue and such?" Molly asked her roommate. Kyu nodded.

"When 'e was eleven, he fell oughta tree."

"So how did it turn blue?" Kyuu asked curiously

"I'm getting there, take a chill pill. Anehway so 'e fell oughta the tree and all 'is 'air falls out! And when it finally starts growin' back it's blue! You can even ask my aunt!" Rachel Tusspot nodded in agreement,

"That's why 'e needs to take 'ese pills. 'e get's 'orrible 'eadaches everyday."

"Mum stop,"Stuart groaned, " I don't need-"

"AH-AH-AH!" the nurse snapped hastily "you take 'ese pills now Stu-pot."

This was embarrassing. He rolled his eyes and swallowed the pills without water. His blue eyes gazed at Kyu apologetically.

"I think it's sweet that your mother worries for you so much," a tiny smile formed on her lips once more. The buck was really obvious, but it didn't bother him at all.

"So honey what is your mum in Japan like?" Mrs. Tusspot looked at Kyu with the same blue eyes as her son and niece.

"umm,"Kyu bit her lip once more, "she's dead...."

No more questions were asked about the matter.


	2. Realization

Stuart laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't understand what was going on with himself. Why was he so interested with Kyu. She was alright looking, but she wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous. First of all she was short and flat as a pancake! She had rabbit teeth with railroad tracks on them; not very attractive. But still, there was something about her that made his pulse raise dramatically and he couldn't figure out why. He's had girlfriends before, but none of them made him _this _nervous. The young man sat up right and ran his fingers in his hair, maybe he needed a smoke to calm himself down. That might be it; unfortunately his parents didn't know he smoked and there was no way he could've snuck them onto the plane.

"Are you okay Stuart?"

The man in question picked his head up. The little rabbit girl stood by the door way with a clad looking textbook with school supplies in her arms.

"erm, Yeh.. What wif all the stuff?" he got of the bed and walked up to Kyu.

"Just some work. Molly kicked me out of the room so she could wrap gifts."

Even after all these years Molly still hated ruining surprises.

"You wanna do em in 'ere?"

"You sure?"

"It's fine"

Kyu walked into the room and placed her belongings on the floor. As soon as the young Japanese girl sat down she started to work. Stuart laid back down and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Ei what are you doing anyway?"

"Studying"

"But it's Christmas break"

"I'm teaching myself to learn Korean."

"Okay....?"

The room was silent for a few minutes except for the sound of Kyu's pencil jotting down notes. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to break the silence.

"Kyu, you put the blanket on me last night didn't you?"

The young girl looked up startled at the accusation.

"How did you know?"

"You smell like some kind flowerly fing."

"ah..."

"Fanks," He flashed her a crooked white smile.

Kyu was about to say something but Molly entered the room and asked Stuart to follow her. It was about two in the afternoon and she wanted him to take Kyu out. He looked at his cousin quizzically and wondered why him. Apparently Kyu's birthday was the next day and Molly needed some way to sneak in supplies without Kyu noticing.

"'er Birfday is on Christmas!?!"

"SSSSSSSHH! Don't be so loud twat! It's a surprise!" Molly hissed angrily. "Just do it, for me okay? This can count as my Christmas gift, but don't make a big fuss of it or she'll figure it out. She's too smart."

"But why me? Just tell me where the fings are and-"

"No, just do it! Besides," a fox like smile manifested on her face ,"You like 'er anyway."

God was it that obvious?

The strawberry blond eyed her cousin expectingly before she headed down stairs. After a few minutes Stuart headed back to his room to try an achieve his task on hand.

"I'm bored, wanna go into the city?"

Kyu's head snapped up abruptly, "with me?!?"

"Yeh, everyone's busy and fings are still open on Christmas eve right? So let's go"

About half an hour later Stuart and Kyu were in the middle of the bustling city of Fairfax, Virigina.

There was an innumerable people still roaming around the city frantically. The pair found it almost humorous. Stuart pointed to a panicky looking blond man near a flower shop

" 'e's gonna meet the inlaws, and is wacked oughta his mind." Kyu let out a musical giggle. Stuart put his arm around the giggling Japanese girl and directed her toward a Macy's. "Bet you it's even crazier in there."

Sure enough he was right. Vintage Christmas songs about good will to all men blared from the speakers but it looks like the two foreigners walked into an all out brawl.

"What is wrong with them?" Kyu was astonished by the insanity in front of her.

"I would usually say too much booze, but 'ei it's Christmas.... To much Egg-nogg"

She laughed even harder at this comment and Stuart joined in. He's been on dates before, but he's never felt this comfortable or happy before.

Date

Molly set him up! God, why didn't he notice it before? She figured out that he was crushing on Kyu hard before he even did. Man he felt really dumb. He wondered if Kyu knew.

Kyu

Crap, where did she go? The blue haired teen found himself in a sea of people with no sign of his comrade in sight. He called her name out as loud as he could; there was no sign of her around. Stuart sifted through the crowd frantically. This was the first time he's ever felt so worried.

" Stuart you were right about this place"

Stuart looked down in surprise and saw Kyu's eyes pleading for him to get her out. Those eyes always seemed to do a lot of her talking. He took her small hand in his and pulled her out of the store. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her again. Once they were out of the mad house they decided it would've been better if they just avoided the department store chains.

For the rest of the afternoon they just hung out together and learning more about each other. Their hobbies, the types of music they listened to, etc. Stuart learned that Kyu wasn't her real name but merrily a nickname concocted by Molly on the first day they met. Her real name was Ichigo Kyuzo; a fourteen year old foreign exchange student from Oh-Sah-kuh.

"don't all Japanese names have some sort of meaning?"

"Yep, mine means strawberry. My grandfather had a strong affinity to name things after food."

They got a couple of hot chocolates and strolled down the sidewalk. Stuart was talking about this one time he and his dad customized his Casio VL-1 keyboard, but was interrupted by a sneering voice.

"Man how many damn chinks are gonna ruin our city"

The duo sharply looked toward the direction the voice came from . It was a group of three skin head punks. The fattest of the three pulled his eyes into two little slits and formed his mouth to revel his yellow crooked teeth.

"ho-ho-ho! Me Chinese man, me pray joke, me go pee-pee in your coke!" They other two guffawed stupidly.

The Japanese teen covered her teeth and spoke meekly, "i'm Japanese...."

"Oh well that changes everything!" the taller of three said sarcastically, "look like we got a damn Nip here" Ichigo yelped as he yanked her in his direction. In one quick motion Stuart threw the contents of his cup in the skin head's face.

"AUGH WHAT THE HELL!?" The skinny punk growled in anger. The blue haired teen pulled his comrade away from the skinheads swiftly.

"Appologize to 'er!" Stuart hissed angrily.

"Look what we have here boys, a damn Jap with a Fuckin Limey!

"To 'ell wif fis!" He soon was in an all out brawl against the tall teen.

"Stuart! Stuart please!" Ichigo begged. She hugged Stuart from the back and tears started to fall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PUNKS DOING!?"

All five of the teens stared at slightly heavy graying man.

"Check it out," the tall one spit out some blood, "it's the King Chink-lovers"

The graying old man threatened to call the cops on the punks again; for guys that talked big, they ran away like little girls. Everything hurt, he was sure if she wasn't holding him back he could've at least landed a few more blows then he did. Ichigo still clung to his back like a lost little girl. Each sob squeaked quietly into the folds of his black jacket.

"'ey,"the teenage boy said in a hushed voice, "s'okay now. Idiots won't botha yah enehmoh." He turned around and pulled her close to his chest. There was some strange healing power in this girl. Anytime she was around he always felt instantly better. Stuart took a deep breath of her flowery smell; his muscles relaxed and his anger was gone.

The man approached them cautiously, "you alright?"

"Oh yeh, she's fine dose guys-"

"Not her" the man cut him off instantly, "I was talking about you"


End file.
